darkspyro_accurate_editionfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Dark Spyro
Survivor darkSpyro was a recurring Forum Game. It was conceived by King_Pika in the forum's Stuff & Nonsense board, but as he wanted to actually play the game, he outsourced its development to HIR and Seiki. It was soon moved to the 'Forum Games' section by a moderator so HIR could have control over the topic. The game is a trivia contest with other elements thrown in. Players work to answer questions either in teams or individually and then vote out competitors until one player is left standing. The game is known for incorporating a bunch of different elements. This includes storylines through flavor text and accompanying music. Unofficial Storyline 'Seasons 1, 3, 6, and 9: ' HIR rented out a private island to host a game show. He gathered the competitors, split them into teams, and had them compete in challenges. Players were banished one-by-one until DragonCamo ended up the victor in a battle royale with SPARXisAWESOME. HIR revealed that the island belonged to King Bowser Koopa. He left DragonCamo with the bill and fled aboard a helicopter, at which point Bowser himself showed up and forced DragonCamo to work for him as punishment. Months later, several people (actually competitors from the first two seasons) show up to Toad Town in the Mushroom Kingdom, claiming they all got letters from HIR, the host from the island game show who disappeared. But before they can meet him, a UFO shows up and abducts all of them. They are transported deep into outer space, into the uncharted Phylax Nebula. Their kidnapper appears as a disembodied, male, Slavic voice who communicates to them through a variety of gadgetry. The voice reveals he has taken all the players hostage and wants to test them for an unknown reason. Through slips of the tongue, it is revealed that their kidnapper is named Antastom, and that he is a new villain looking to somehow make his mark on the universe. As Antastom teleports the players to different planets to have them partake in his tests, they learn he is connected to G-Enterprises, an energy and weapons production corporation that sponsored the game show HIR hosted. The victims partake in different tasks, including battling brainwashed characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. Through their journey, they learn that G-Enterprises controls the entirety of the Phylax Sector and Antastom helps design weapons and machinery. DragonCamo speculates HIR, who is still never heard from, to be the company's leader. Meanwhile, Antastom continues doing away with several of his captives In the end, BrutalBash101, SPARXisAWESOME, and DragonCamo are able to evade Antastom thanks to CommanderGame. They track Antastom's location, although Sparx is lost in a battle with G-Enterprise security robots, leaving BrutalBash and DragonCamo to confront Antastom. It turns out that he is actually a Phantom Ember, a species unique to Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. The villain reveals that he did not, in fact, kill the others, but rather captured them and planned to put their best attributes into BrutalBash and DragonCamo, making an army of super soldiers. The two are able to defeat Antastom, but he activates a self-destruct sequence. BrutalBash is the only one able to escape. When he gets back to earth, he finds all his fellow captives back, completely alive. But there is little time for celebration, as they all see that Toad Town has fallen under enemy control. They hear diabolical laughter behind them, and they identify the laugh as belonging to King Bowser Koopa, who has taken control of the world and appears to have been the mastermind behind G-Enterprises. Bowser reveals he has allied himself with a robot scientist, Dr. Grodus. The doctor created robot troops for Bowser, the Grodus Troopers, that he used to conquer the world. Bowser sends the Troopers after the group and Dr. Grodus eventually captures them. Unbeknowst to the two villains, a new group of would-be heroes formed. They broke into the prison holding the group Bowser captured, but found several of them dead and DragonCamo missing. The remaining prisoners allied with this new group. They travel to the Kalamari Desert where they recruit a pair of old Koopa Troop members, Bruce and Zephyr, to aid them in defeating Bowser. After getting access to Shell City, the group learns Bowser is collecting dark matter throughout the universe. They break into Kardonis Industries, only to learn they stumbled into a trap set by Bowser. The heroes manage to trick Bowser into revealing that he plans to use the dark matter to make himself invincible. Dr. Grodus then scolds Bowser for revealing their plans, so Bowser proposes they sick the Hyperdrone on the heroes. They defeat the Hyperdrone and learn the location of one of Bowser's dark matter harvesters. They set off to Yoshi's Island to find that Dr. Grodus has imprisoned the whole tribe of Yoshis. The heroes help free the Yoshis who help them over to the harvester. They find Kardonis on it and he proceeds to attack them. But he is easily dispatched and the Yoshi Chief eats him. Meanwhile, as Dr. Grodus laments the harvester's destruction, he informs Bowser the heroes know how to reach his base. Bowser reveals that he recruited hardcoreignitor, whom Bruce and Zephyr chased off the group. The heroes reach the base and encounter hardcoreignitor in a gunship. However, before he can dispatch anyone, the ship is hacked by someone with ties to G-Enterprises and explodes. The heroes then take out the Koopalings and go for Bowser himself. When they wear the Koopa King down, Dr. Grodus and a swarm of Grodus Troopers appear. Dr. Grodus reveals that he had been using Bowser to accomplish his own goals, claiming responsibility for G-Enterprises, Antastom's creation, and seizing control of the world. He drops Bowser from the sky base, apparently killing him. And he boasts that chained skull, part of the group of heroes, was actually a mole working for him. Dr. Grodus then double crosses chained skull as he drops him and the rest of the heroes. Bruce and Zephyr manage to catch them in their plane before the heroes fall to their deaths. They head for Kremling City, where Grodus Troopers are attacking. They meet up with a newly-rebuilt Antastom, who puts them on the ropes until Ash Starkindle defeats her. They find out Dr. Grodus is operating from a space station and head there to confront him. The doctor reveals that he plans to use a device to travel to other dimensions and conquer the multiverse. But Ash Starkindle, the lone hero to survive the battle, defeats him with a golf club. Ash, Bruce, and Zephyr return to earth, safe and sound. Meanwhile, Season 9 had players assume the role of characters from the Kirby franchise. They were kidnapped and stripped of their powers by the evil Count Keesae, who planned to turn Dream Land into an emotionless robot utopia. Upon confront Keesae, it was revealed he was a robot controlled by a human named Seiki. Angry that he never got recognized for his heroics (see Seasons 1, 3, and 5), he planned to plunge Dream Land into an endless nightmare and rule it as its overlord. But, as it turns out, Seiki was merely a pawn of Master Hand. Master Hand wanted the Star Rod destroyed so he would be the most powerful creature in the universe. However, he was defeated by Dom Woole (darkwolf). Seiki, who was jettisoned into space, wound up running into the disembodied head of Dr. Grodus. Dr. Grodus desires revenge, but as he's stuck drifting through space, it's unlikely that will ever happen. 'Seasons 2, 4, 5, 7, and Extra:' After Seiki was eliminated in the first season, he was slowly consumed by the power of darkness and grew evil. He then began extracting the hearts of his fellow competitors Kingdom Hearts style. When season 1 ended and DragonCamo was crowned winner, Seiki and King_Pika got together and came up with the idea for a season 2 with Seiki as the main host, assisted by Pika. His true intention for a season 2 was to experiment on and collect the hearts of the Players, the true purpose for this left unknown. After a set of 12 contestants was gathered, season 2 was held in Traverse Town. Like the first season, it was conducted like a legitimate game show. As the season progressed, Seiki became more and more consumed by darkness, capturing the contestants one-by-one after each was eliminated. In the end, Seiki spared two people. One was DragonCamo, who Seiki loved and had staying with him in his house and the other was HIR, who had gone missing and Seiki was unable to locate. Seiki even captured the winner, Bravo101, and killed his co-host King_Pika part way through the season. At the end of the season, Seiki went to his labratory where he kept his captives in Radiant Garden and began extracting their hearts. There he found a note from Pika notifiying him of plans for a season 3. Seiki then restored the captives set to participate in season 3 to their original selves and erased their memory of their time in captivity. After being revived at the end of season 2 to be able to participate in season 3, King_Pika, who had actually retained memories of Seiki's actions during the events of the second season, gathered together 12 individuals to participate in a fourth season held in a digital world. Though his agenda behind this was to find someone to help him put a stop to Seiki. However, Seiki caught on to Pika's plan and attacked the digital world acting as the season's locale. This caused the universe to collapse in on itself. A Shy Guy named Notes was able to save most of the contestants by transporting them through a wormhole, yet Pika and awesomerockets were left behind and Jaggedstar did not survive the travel. Notes then continued the fourth season acting as host following under Pika's rouse of it being a part of the Survivor game and nothing more. Contestants who lost were mauled by any manner of different jungle creatures. In the end, Bash28 ended up winning, but Notes erased the memories of him and chained skull, the runner up. Seiki, accompanied by DragonCamo, then got together with Paris to perform Survivior's 5th season, though Seiki had other intentions regarding the game which Paris remained mostly oblivious to. Seiki used the abundance of Ghost-Pokemon in Johto's Ecruteak City to assist him not only during the course of the game, but in gathering together a large number of Reaper Cloths which he then had Paris sew into dolls resembling the contestants during her days off from the game. The contestants went on about the game unaware to Seiki's true intentions, though suspicions as to what awaited after elimination grew as once eliminated, no contestant was simply asked to leave, but rather snatched away by the various Ghost-Pokemon under Seiki's command. In the end, it came down to just DummyZ and Slambam in a final challenge in which Slambam won by a narrow margin. Upon seeing DummyZ grabbed by a Trevenant only to vanish into thin air, Slambam learned that the eliminated contestants were indeed captured by Seiki. Having won, Slambam was allowed to leave the town. Unable to do much else, he walked away, vowing to return and save the captured contestants. With the game concluded, Seiki checked on Paris' progress in making the dolls to find she had just finished the last one. No longer having a use for her, he used his Keyblade to release her heart and add it to his collection. Continuing on with his dark plans, Seiki captured 14 individuals and locked them in an alternate reality version of Shibuya in Japan where a game of life and death known as the Reaper's Game is played. The 14 people had to act as Players in the Reaper's Game to regain their lives; which Seiki (under the codename of "The Game Master") took as an entrance fee to participate in the game. The Players were promised that all to survive 7 Days within the game would be granted their lives back and allowed to go free. One of the Players, Angel, had played the game before and helped guide the Players through the dangerous game. However, Seiki had stacked the rules against them and slowly picked them off despite Angel's efforts. Each day within the game began with the Players receiving a message from the mysterious "Reaper" telling them what bizarre task they would have to do within a set time limit or fear losing their lives for good. On the 7th Day, the Players discovered "The Reaper's" hiding spot within Shibuya as part of their challenge and learned his identity to be DragonCamo. DragonCamo explained he was simply the one issuing the challenges and was not the one eliminating the Players who failed the challenges and noted that the eliminated Players weren't actually dead as they'd been led to believe and could still be saved. At which point he revealed a challenge timer of his own which reached 0 and he himself was eliminated from the game. The following day DragonCamo was seen once more atop a roof in Shibuya revealing his death had been faked and was told by Seiki that his part in the game was done and he could return home. Seiki then put the Players through a second week of the Reaper's Game telling them that due to DragonCamo's revealing too much, the first game was counted as null, yet in reality Seiki did it as his plans involving the Players weren't complete. This time, messages were sent by "The Game Master" himself in lieu of The Reaper's absence. Challenges seemed more difficult this time around with a higher risk of failure, often times disregarding the timer and the last Player to finish being eliminated instead. On the final day, Cynderluv and ShadowMew, the only remaining Players, came to face Seiki directly and battled him for their freedom. ShadowMew was successful in defeating Seiki yet Cynderluv was defeated. Upon winning the game, ShadowMew questioned Seiki to learn that the defeated Players' hearts were captured in the form of Pins, yet before ShadowMew could try to take them, Seiki returned her to the real world. Thrown into the middle of a crowded Scramble Crossing in the real Shibuya, ShadowMew vowed to find a way back to save her friends. Seiki promptly returned to his lab in Radiant Garden where he kept the dolls made by Paris and put away the Heart-Pins, collecting the necessary tools for the next phase of his plan. The next part of the plan was set in motion in the virtual reality game of Sword Art Online. 14 individuals were kidnapped by Seiki and forced to play a modified version of the death-game. Players would need to survive their way through 15 Floors of the castle before reaching Seiki where they would have to defeat him to earn their way out. Faced with certain doom with death in the game resulting in death for real, the Players traveled through the game, assisted by strange little creatures resembling other individuals in the form of living dolls. These dolls helped explain the various tasks to help make it through the game and overall guide the players. However, despite their assistance, many of the Players fell to the dangers of the game. In the end, only 2 Players remained to face Seiki, Sky Airglow and HotDogAndZap. Spending the entire game expecting her demise, Sky was quite apprehensive about fighting leaving HDAZ to do most of the work. Knowing the fight to be harder than either could have expected, HDAZ devised a plan. She went for an assault against Seiki while Sky made a sneak attack. This however failed as Seiki saw through it killing Sky. In her rage, HDAZ disarmed Seiki for the win. Seiki however didn't honor his word in letting her go and instead struck her down. After the battle, Seiki made a call claiming an experiment to have been a failure and that he would be reporting to the home base soon to send in a report. Upon hanging up, he went into the basement of the Ruby Palace where all 14 Players were subdued, the implications of death being false. Season 8: Season 8 was told in a style parodying the Wizard of Oz and was considerably more light-hearted than other seasons. XI: Mons of Olympus Following the events of the video games Pokémon Platinum, White 2, and Y and the anime movie Pokémon Heroes, an argument breaks out amongst Legendary Pokémon during a meeting in the Hall of Origin. Latias, heartbroken by the animosity, tries to convince everyone how important they are to one another. She's quickly laughed out of the room and everyone storms off. Latias returns home where her boyfriend, N's Zoroark, attempts to console her. She awakes the next morning to find her home invaded by a stranger identifying himself as "a phantom." He reveals that Zoroark is dead and threatens to kill Latias unless she hands over the Soul Dew. She reveals that it's in Arceus's position and is knocked out by an illusion of Hydreigon. The phantom orders someone named Hoopa to get rid of Latias. Season 1 Season 1 was hosted by HIR. The flavor text set up the game like a traditional game show. It was set on a Bowser's secret private island with elimination ceremonies held at "The Temple of the Shrine of the Silver Monkey," which HIR states is a homage to "Legends of the Hidden Temple," one of his favorite game shows as a kid. In the flavor text, HIR had three extra characters in the flavor text. The most prominent of which being Zip Toad, from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, who appeared through most of the last half of the season in an effort to boost the show's ratings. The others being Sgt. Bringsda Payne whom he added for laughs, and King Boo from the Mario franchise whom he used to conduct a spooky-themed challenge. HIR utilized rewards in the challenges. They ranged from small items like the Incapacitator, which would knock a player out of the game for a day, to large, potentinally game-breaking items like the Prankster Urn, which enabled the user to single-handedly decide on someone to banish. The season started with Team EC winning two consecutive challenges, but momentum soon swung in Team FS's direction as they went on to win 4 out of the remaining 5 team challenges. In doing so, they received powerful items like the Prankster Urn and Time Tunneler. The one challenge they lost was a result of DragonCamo using The Magic Eraser, an item which could subtract points from their score. It was given to him as a result of a mistake made by HIR. This allowed Team EC to win the Rocket Wisp, which could send an opponent to join their team. Upon losing the final team challenge, they used it to send over DummyZ and banish him, ensuring that they would have more people than Team FS for the merge. In spite of this, a strong showing by CommanderGame made it seem as though a member of Team FS would emerge victorious. However, DragonCamo used an item he had won early in the game, the Ring of Mediocre Power, to avoid being banished while in the Final 3. He went on to win the ensuing challenge, sent CommanderGame home, and then steamrolled over SPARXisAWESOME to victory. Teams: Flaming Spyros: *King_Pika *Prextail202 *SPARXisAWESOME (Runner up) *Hot Dog 542 (Resigned Day 2) *Vincentkoopa *DummyZ (Replaced Hot Dog 542) *HotDogAndZap *CommanderGame (Joined Day 4) Electrifying Cynders: *Seiki *DragonCamo (Winner) *crystalhero37 *BrutalBash101 *Eevee88 *Bravo101 *Skylanders Fan *DummyZ (Briefly) Season 1 was the First Season to include Flavor Text. Banishment Ceremonies take place each Night. Do note that I will only include Banishment Ceremonies , as there is too much flavor text between ceremonies. If you want to read those, simply look at Pages 1-60 of the Topic. 1st Banishment Ceremony (Day/Night 1) 2nd Banishment Ceremony (Day/Night 2) 3rd Banishment Ceremony (Day/Night 3) 4th Banishment Ceremony (Day/Night 4) 5th Banishment Ceremony (Day/Night 5) 6th Banishment Ceremony (Day/Night 6) 7th Banishment Ceremony (Day/Night 7) Note: Prior to the banishment ceremony, DummyZ was transferred to the EC's due to the Rocket Wisp. 8th Banishment Ceremony crystalhero37 Drops Out of the Game (Almost-Night 9) 9th Banishment Ceremony (Day/Night 9) King_Pika Volunteers to be Eleminated during Tie-Break (Day/Night 9) 10th Banishment Ceremony (Day/Night 10) 11th Banishment Ceremony- Final Banishment. (Day/Night 11) 12th Banishment Ceremony- The Real Final Banishment (Day/Night 12) Winner of Survivor: Dark Spyro Season 1 & Credits. Season 1 TXT Dump Part 1 Note: Contains spoilers of the whole season. Season 1 TXT Dump Part 2 Note: Same as above. Season 2 Seiki hosted season 2, with King_Pika as his assitant. Season 2 was highly Kingdom Hearts themed. It took place in Traverse Town with every reward and many eliminations with Kingdom Hearts. Rewards were Keyblade, Second-Chance, Teleport, and housing situation. In the flavor text, King_Pika crossdressed in nearly every challenge, Seiki going as far as even referring to him as "Kim Possible" in several instances. Despite having no evidence and denies from both parties, Seiki accused King_Pika of cheating by aiding a contestant and eliminated King_Pika; Pika therefore didn't participate in the final 2 days of the season. Each elimination was done in a unique way with each contestant incapitated, some frozen in ice/time, or turned into a life size playing card. King_Pika was the only one who's elimination was actual death. In the end Bravo won. However, through the flavor text, Bravo was eliminated as well, making Seiki a non-canon winner. On the side, with no support from any participating party, DragonCamo made eliminations for each person, including King_Pika, in a Hunger Games style as if all contestants were playing the Hunger Games. This season yeilded mixed feelings regarding the amount of time it took. Prior to its beginning, it was thought it would take a long time due to the host's busy schedule, yet when it began it was noted that the season went by very fast with 3 eliminations occuring within 24 hours and in a few other instances 2 eliminations within the same time. Each elimination was done in two parts to draw out suspense. The first part involved flavor text and revealed the bottom two concluding with flavor music. A short time later, a second post was made which provided the full elimination results. Teams: Swarming Heartless: *somePerson (Runner up) *Bravo101 (Winner) *TorchSheep *Sleepy0429 *Underian *slambam104 Wandering Nobodies: *parisruelz12 (Team-swapped Day 4) *Rand O M *Mrmorrises *Ash Starkindle *Hot Dog 542 *Padfoot74 *arceustheprime Day 1 Intro / Day 1 Results / Night 1 Elimination Tease / Night 1 Elimination Day 2 Intro / Day 2 Results / Night 2 Elimination Tease / Night 2 Elimination Day 3 Intro / Day 3 Results / Night 3 Elimination Tease / Night 3 Elimination Day 4 Intro / Day 4 Results / Night 4 Elimination Tease / Night 4 Elimination Day 5 Intro / Day 5 Results / Night 5 Elimination Tease / Night 5 Elimination Day 6 Intro / Day 6 Results / Night 6 Elimination Tease / Night 6 Elimination Day 7 Intro / Day 7 Results 1 & 2 / Night 7 Elimination Tease / Night 7 Elimination Day 8 Intro / Day 8 Results / Night 8 Elimination Tease / Night 8 Elimination Day 9 Intro / Day 9 Results / Night 9 Elimination Tease / Night 9 Elimination Day 10 Intro / Day 10 Results/Elimination Day 11 Intro / Day 11 Results/Elimination End Game Text / Credits Part 1 / Post Game Text / Credits Part 2 Season 3 Season 3 was brought together by King_Pika as an all-star season brigning back the top 9 contestants of each of the first 2 seasons. HIR was brought back as host. In stark contrast to the first two seasons, HIR abandons the "game show" formula for the flavor text in favor of a narrative. The challenges are completely independent of the story. The would-be competitiors are kidnapped by an unknown being and forced, under threat of death, to partake in a series of tests. While these are conducted like normal challenges, in the flavor text they appear as various threatening situations, such as escaping a barren planet, building a teleporter, weight-lifting, and fighting a gooey monster. Instead of banishment ceremonies, the kidnapper would read the minds of his hostages, and blast the person they found weakest into outer space, apparently killing them. As the challenges go on, the players learn bits and pieces about their kidnapper. He is named Antastom, and is a new evil villain with an unknown agenda. They are able to stop his plans in the end, only to return home to find the world ruled by Bowser. Prior to the season, a few veterans from the first season expressed confidence in their chances of success as they were familiar with HIR's style of questioning, while season 2 players were not. This was quickly proven to be untrue, as the season 2 players won the first two challenges back-to-back. The season 1 players got their act together and then won the next two challenges. The fifth challenge ended up a draw, and HIR startled everyone when he annnounced that the day would not end in an elimination, but with one player from each team switching sides. Underian and King_Pika were picked for this. The season 2 players then went onto win the next challenge, but their accomplishments ended there. They lost the next few team challenges, including King_Pika throwing one of the challenges and promptly getting eliminated. The final team challenge ended with a tie, prompting HIR to startle everyone again by announcing that both teams would eliminate players. Stunningly, both votes ended in ties, leaving both teams to make tiebreaker votes. Rand O M was out for Team Specter. But CommanderGame, who received the most votes, used a Lucky Charm and HotDogAndZap was booted as a result. The teams then merged. Mrmorrises won the first individual challenge but, with numbers on their side, the former Team Phantom members were able to pick off the former Specter members one-by-one. In the second individual challenge, Mrmorrises stripped Seiki of his immunity by resetting the day, and won yet again. However, he was then thrown into another dimension, losing his right to vote and compete in the next challenge. With no way to ensure his safety, he was voted out. Then Ash Starkindle, the last remaining Specter, went down, leaving five players from Phantom. In a twist of irony, because Seiki was then voted out, this season ended up with the exact same Final Four as season one, which HIR also hosted: CommanderGame, SPARXisAWESOME, BrutalBash101, and DragonCamo. After CommanderGame was eliminated, HIR announced the next challenge's loser would be eliminated instead of there being voting. This turned out to be Sparx, who had been able to survive up till this point in spite of often finishing at the bottom of the pack in each individual challenge. HIR again shaked things up by making the final challenge based not off trivia of random facts, but trivia about other darkSpyro users. Going into the challenge, many actively rooted against DragonCamo, who had the potential to repeat as Sole Survivor. But BrutalBash101 emerged victorious. Also unlike the previous seasons, HIR did not publicly disclose any information about the rewards given until the season had ended. Some items, like the Beta Wave Emitter and Rift Inducer, were based off items from season one, but with new twists and potential risks added to them. Other items, like the Mulligan, Hollow Victory, and Stupendous Sonar Synthesizer, were entirely new. The only item to return from season one was the Snatch-O-Matic 3000, renamed as "The New & Improved Snatch-O-Matic 3000.2." Ironically, it was awarded to CommanderGame, who received the original Snatch-O-Matic. Teams: Team Phantom: (Season 1) *DragonCamo *Seiki *SPARXisAWESOME *crystalhero37 *King_Pika *HotDogAndZap *CommanderGame *BrutalBash101 *DummyZ *Underian (Team-swapped Day 5) Team Specter: (Season 2) *Bravo101 *slambam104 *somePerson *Rand O M *Ash Starkindle *Hot Dog 542 *Underian *parisruelz12 *Mrmorrises *King_Pika (Team-swapped Day 5) Every season has it's Flavor Text.Season 3 is no exception..Below are the links to each one of the FT, so you can know who was eleminated when, who won, who lost, and be able to read all the fun dialogue! Day 0 Flavor Text (Pre-Game) / Day 0 Flavor Text (Pre-Game Part 2) Day 1 Challenge Results / Night 1 Banishment Ceremony Day 2 Challenge Results / Night 2 Banishment Ceremony Day 3 Challenge Results / Night 3 Banishment Ceremony Day 4 Challenge Results / Night 4 Banishment Ceremony Day 5 Challenge Results / Night 5 Transferring Ceremony Note: Night 5 is a transferring ceremony due to a tie. Day 6 Challenge Results / Night 6 Banishment Ceremony Day 7 Challenge Results / Night 7 Banishment Ceremony Night 8 Banishment Ceremony Day 9 Challenge Results / Night 9 Banishment Ceremony / Night 9 Real Banishment Ceremony Day 10 Challenge Results/ Night 10 Banishment Ceremony Day 11 Challenge Results/ Night 11 Nullified Banishment Ceremony & Day 11 Restart. Day 11 Restart Challenge Results / Mrmorrises goes missing./ Night 11 Real Banishment Ceremony. Day 12 Challenge Results/ Night 12 Banishment Ceremony Season 4 King_Pika was slated to host the fourth season. It was going to have a Digimon theme with the teams being Digital Champions and Power Players. However, during the first day, King_Pika took a leave of absence from the site. HIR stepped in to run the season, calling it "Under Old Management Edition." As a result of having this thrust surprisingly on him, HIR made the season up as it went along. Flavor text was minimal, once again taking the form of a game show, only this time in a jungle. HIR played around with the game's traditional formula. Reward items were virtually nonexistant. The teams, rebranded as Team Digital and Team Power, remained together up until the final four. Certain challenges ended with both teams eliminating players. One challenge, on Day 6, was the only individual challenge. Each team had a representative pick its "weakest link." These wound up being Troll Slug and Bash28. They then had to fight for their right to stay in the game. Bash won and Troll Slug, who was the most confident player, was sent packing. Additionally, HIR made the final day happen when there were 4 players left. He kept them in teams of 2. The team of chained skull and Bash28 won that day, eliminating Angel220200 and paddyfitz. HIR shook things up by revealing that, of the 2 remaining players, a vote would be used to determine the winner. He made the final challenge campaiging for the votes of others. As Bash28 went to recruit users from other sections of the board, he ended up with an overwhelming victory. HIR admits that this final challenge was deliberately done because he didn't want to make any more questions, and he wanted to advertise the game a bit in the hopes of getting new people. Teams: Team Digital: *Troll Slug *Chained Skull (runner-up) *Cynderluv8801 *wreckingballbob *Sleepy0429 *Jaggedstar Team Power: *joerox123 *Paddyfitz *awesomerockets *Will171717 *Bash28 (winner) *Angel220200 Season 5 This season was the second hosted by Seiki, this time with parisruelz12 hosting alongside him. The two took to switching off days with each hosting every other day in the game receiving criticism for using two different hosts on alternating days, as opposed to season 2 when King_Pika really only played a role in the flavor text. The main result of this being that Paris was new and still inexperienced, leading to some confusion on the first day. Due to this confusion, and other facotrs not of Paris' fault, seiki has decided this will be the last season in which he has a co-host. The season has also come under fire for the length of some of its days. This season was the first one in which HIR updated the topic's first post with the status of the game as it went on. He also had a little fun with the day numbers in the topic title, using other languages, much to the confusion of the players. This season also marked the first time in which non-elimination days occured, with 5 originally scheduled on days 1, 4, 8, 11, & 15. However, Bionicle used an item to avoid elimination that led to them being changed to 1, 4, 7, 10, & 13. Although, upon reaching the final 6, Clayface was inactive leading to a host-banishment on day 13, pushing that non-elimination day to the following day of the 14th. The theme chosen was that of Pokemon with the locale being Johto's Ecruteak City with rewards including Master Ball, PokeDex, Max Revive, TM99 Trick Room, Silph Scope, and a Rotom. The season concluded with a preview towards Seiki's next season should he be granted the opportunity to host again with said next season taking place in Shibuya with a The World Ends With You theme. Teams: Officer Jennys: *DummyZ (Runner up) *somePerson *slambam104 (Winner) *Pixilism *Ninpire (Team-Swapped Day 8) *Eruptor100 *weebbby Nurse Joys: *BrutalBash101 *Mrmorrises *ClayFace *Chill795 *SkylandersBoy *jet-vac6000 *Bionicle2809 Though not every post included flavor text, key game posts are as follows: Opening Day 1 Intro / Day 1 Results / Night 1 Elimination Tease / Night 1 Elimination Day 2 Intro / Day 2 Results / Night 2 Elimination Tease / Night 2 Elimination Day 3 Intro / Day 3 Results / Night 3 Elimination Tease / Night 3 Elimination Day 4 Intro / Day 4 Results / Night 4 Elimination Tease / Night 4 Elimination Day 5 Intro / Day 5 Results / Night 5 Elimination Tease / Night 5 Elimination Day 6 Intro / Day 6 Results / Night 6 Elimination Tease / Night 6 Elimination Day 7 Intro / Day 7 Results / Night 7 Elimination Tease / Night 7 Elimination Day 8 Intro / Day 8 Results / Night 8 Elimination Tease / Night 8 Elimination Day 9 Intro / Day 9 Results / Night 9 Elimination Tease / Night 9 Elimination Day 10 Intro / Day 10 Results / Night 10 Elimination Tease / Night 10 Elimination Day 11 Intro / Day 11 Results / Night 11 Elimination Tease / Night 11 Elimination Day 12 Intro / Day 12 Results / Night 12 Elimination Tease / Night 12 Elimination Day 13 Intro / Day 13 Results / Night 13 Elimination Tease / Night 13 Elimination Day 14 Intro / Day 14 Results / Night 14 Elimination Tease / Night 14 Elimination Day 15 Intro / Day 15 Results / Night 15 Elimination Tease / Night 15 Elimination Day 16 Intro / Day 16 Results / Night 16 Elimination Tease / Night 16 Elimination Day 17 Intro / Day 17 Results / Night 17 Elimination Tease / Night 17 Elimination Day 18 Intro / Day 18 Results / Night 18 Elimination Tease / Night 18 Elimination End Game Text / Credits Part 1 / Post Game Text / Credits Part 2 Season 7 Teaser Page 202 Season 6 The sixth season of survivor was hosted once more by HIR. HIR led up to the season by dropping repeated hints that "things were going to change." This started with revealing the roster and posting a long disclaimer. This season lacked teams with all 20 contestants being on their own from the get-go. Each player was given a role. These roles had accompanying abilities that could be used. The abilities appeared as a replacement for reward items. Certain roles even had alternate win conditions which allowed them to be crowned winner even if they lost, one such condition was even to lose, while another involved lasting until a specific day for flavor text reasons. As far as challenges went, this season was the most varied. Challenges incorporated a variety of different themes. The challenges utilized different attributes such as luck and timing. They were also the most difficult challenges, as evidenced by the fact that players who had traditionally gotten very high scores on HIR's challenges, like Seiki and CommanderGame, did not perform as well. The game went smoothly. Although many people were often confused due to the abilities players had been given. As the game went on, Seiki and CommanderGame, who had both lasted far into the two previous HIR-hosted seasons they participated in, stayed in. DragonCamo quipped that he found it hilarious people weren't aiming their votes at legimiate threats. Seiki ended up finishing in fifth, marking the third time in the three seasons he had played that he got eliminated right before the final four. CommanderGame made the final four in his third consecutive HIR-hosted season, but once again lost before making it to the final day. chained skull, who was runner-up in HIR's previous season, made it to the final day again, along with Ash Starkindle and Ninpire. Ninpire is particularly interesting because he came under threat of elimination several nights in a row. He even received the most votes multiple times, but survived because HIR kicked off inactive players. HIR considers this more impressive than weebbby's feat of surviving in season 5 because Ninpire made the final day. This was the last season HIR said he would host at least until summer 2014 if the game was still active. The players, along with their roles, are listed below in the order that they finished (from first to last). Contestants: *Ash Starkindle - The Double Checker *chained skull - The G-Enterprises Mole *Ninpire - The Sheriff *CommanderGame - The Barkeep *Seiki - The Nerd *willspyro - The Supernatral Expert *Cynderfan507 - The Guardian Angel *parisruelz12 - The Jack-of-all-Trades *Troll Slug - The Interpol Agent *scratchking22 - The Ghost *prextail202 - The Attorney *slambam104 - The Nixon *Chill795 - The Tie-Breaker *Sleepy0429 - The Average Joe (Had no abilities) *weebbby - The Double-Voter *BrutalBash101 - The Waluigi *hardcoreignitor - The Shadow Thief *Bash28 - The Scientist *somePerson - The Bomb *MagicFizz - The Tracker Season 7: Seiki returned as host, for the first time without a co-host. The season was themed around the video-game The World Ends With You and was set in Shibuya's Underground where the contestants had to play in a mock of The Reaper's Game from the game. This season was handled slightly differently with the 14 players divded into 7 teams of 2. Players were assigned their teammate based on the order in which they signed up. Upon signing up, each player was asked to choose a number between 1 and 14 which determined what their ability was based upon a pre-determined order for the abilities. 13 abilities existed with the last (#13) being a lack of an ability to fill a slot. The 13 abilities were based on The World Ends With You with the first 7 based on different characters from the game and the remaining ones based on game items and in game abilities. The game was divided into 14 days whcih were seperated into 2 distinct weeks in the flavor text and in overall challenge theme. The first week was centered around video-game themed challenges while the second week was general topics. The first week was hosted by DragonCamo through the text's story with Seiki himself appearing as the text host for the second. The flavor text for this season was rather dark with the Players considered dead and forced to fight for their lives. Each elimiantion was carried out using a different attack from the game and implied with the player being killed in the story, though later revealed only captured. This season was rather well received with many of the players enjoying participating as well as the story. The season concluded with another teaser for a future season hinted at being themed with the anime series Sword Art Online. Teams *Angel220200 Mew & ShadowMewX Lollipop (Winner) *Ash Starkindle Box & weebbby Imprinting *Ninpire Gun & Sky Airglow Second Chance *Bash28 Cards & BrutalBash101 Keypin *Mrmorrises Creeper & harcoreignitor Cellphone *Troll Slug Dud & kardonis Headphones *Cynderluv8801 Pin (Runner up) & sunburn fan 1 Pendant Season 8 Season 8 was a shorter season hosted by Mrmorrises. At present, no data is available for the season as HIR was not paying attention to the topic. Season 9 The last official season was also the longest one, with 30 players, although several went inactive and were kicked out of the game. HIR again altered the game mechanics. Players were split into two teams: GOOD and EVIL, with a few players being UNALIGNED (on their own). However, the game was still single-player, so players didn't know who their teammates were. Everyone assumed the roles of Kirby characters, gaining a wide variety of abilities. Team GOOD wound up winning the team portion by eliminating all of the Team EVIL players. The game featured a mix of new and returning players. In addition, the results were mixed. Players who had previously performed well in HIR's seasons were both among the earliest voted off (such as chained skull and CommanderGame) and the top finishers (such as kardonis and BrutalBash101). Players # darkwolf as Dom Woole (winner) # weebbby as Magolor (1st runner-up) # kardonis as Kirby (2nd runner-up) # BrutalBash101 as Bandana Waddle Dee # I-Brawler as Dark Mind # Ninpire as Dark Nebula # Troll Slug as Waluigi # Mrmorrises as Yin-Yarn # somePerson as King Dedede # MagicFizz as Daroach # prextail202 as Zero # DragonCamo as Queen Sectonia # Will171717 as Dark Matter # Angel220200 as Necrodeus # bionicle2809 as Gordo # Ash Starkindle as Drawcia # slambam104 as Landia # ShadowMewX as The Master Crown # eruptshake137 as Gooey # Blazier as Nightmare # Cynderluv8801 as Dark Meta Knight # Rand O M as Dyna Blade # scratchking22 as Prince Fluff # willster8 as Ribbon # assassinelf as Kracko # Rickorio as Knuckle Joe # CommanderGame as Meta Knight # MrLOL as Taranza # chained skull as Galacta Knight # Seiki as NOVA Teams Team GOOD Kirby, GOOD Star Warrior King Dedede, GOOD Penguin Lord Meta Knight, GOOD Masked Swordsman Bandana Waddle Dee, GOOD Loyal Subject Magalor, GOOD Wayfarer Knuckle Joe, GOOD Combatant Taranza, GOOD Arachnid Sorcerer Daroach, GOOD Gentleman Mouse Thief Prince Fluff, GOOD Ruler Made of Yarn Gooey, GOOD Dark Matter Blob Ribbon, GOOD Fairy Dyna Blade, GOOD Mechanical Bird Landia, GOOD Interdimensional Dragon Dom Woole, GOOD Yarn Building Supervisor Team EVIL Nightmare, EVIL Wizard Dark Matter, EVIL Overlord Zero, EVIL Dark Matter Core Marx, EVIL Prankster Dark Mind, EVIL Mirror Overlord Queen Sectonia, EVIL Insect Monarch Dark Meta Knight, EVIL Mirror Swordsman Kracko, EVIL Mean-Spirited Cloud Necrodeus, EVIL Death God Dark Nebula, EVIL Element Shifting Star Yin-Yarn, EVIL Yarn Wizard Drawcia, EVIL Sorceress Gordo, EVIL Invincible Mook The Master Crown, EVIL Chaotic Artifact UNALIGNED Galacta Knight, UNALIGNED Warrior NOVA, UNALIGNED Wish Granter Waluigi, UNALIGNED WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Extra Season An unofficial tenth season (as HIR was inactive on the site during the game) was hosted by Seiki. This season was intended to bring back some of the original gameplay from the game first started, diving the players into 2 teams and granting reward items. The season is themed after the anime series Sword Art Online and takes place in the dungeon/castle Aincrad from the series. Each day was themed around an individual significant to the game's past, such as previous winners (or in some cases runner-ups) and previous hosts HIR, Paris, King_Pika, and Morris. These individuals also appeared in the game as a guide-pixie as it was referred, but really a captured heart forced to do Seiki's bidding in the story. HDAZ originally joined solely to see her death-text, ironically, she was the winner. However Seiki came through for her and had planned from the beginning for the winner to be killed off in the story as well. Teams: Knights of the Blood Oath: * AvatariDragon * Angel220200 * I-Brawler * TrollSlug * HotDogAndZap * Prextail202 * SkyAirglow Moonlit Black Cats: * CAV * Dmcrocks * Epic Popthorn * Cynderfan507 * CommanderGame * somePerson * Ninpire XI: Mons of Olympus A one-season revival was created in June 2015, a year after Survivor's official end, by an ailing HIR. In it, players assumed the roles of different Legendary Pokémon. Despite being a revival, the game offered considerable changes. Players could now only be voted out by getting a majority of the casted votes, unlike in the old game. In addition, the game was single-player, but had three teams: Team Adamant, Team Lustrous, and Team Griseous. Players were told which Pokémon were on their teams, but not which players. In another change, players were portrayed in the flavor text as their Legendary Pokémon, instead of as themselves. This further added to the mystery of which players were which. The abilities of Seasons 6 and 9 were expanded on. Every player had one ability that was always active through the game. They also had access to two moves that they could use to try to win challenges or manipulate votes. This season is currently under way. More details to come.Category:Forums Category:Games